Earth
Earth is the original home of The Creature Council and most of creature kind. It is one of the main locations of The Creature Council Movie. It is home to the humans and has little magical capacity. History Earth is the first dimension version of The Creature World. Both planets were formed at around the same time. Four billion years ago the planet was barraged with meteors or millions of years. These meteors introduced Earth to magic and vibrainium. Earth was not affected by the meteors' corruption based capabilities in the same way as The Creature World did. The magically charged Earth mutated and gave life to many non-humanoid creatures like Dryads and the Dinosaurs. Once such Dryad was created in Antarctica during the Cretaceous period. As time passed and the continents moved, Antarctica became too cold to house life of that type. The Dryad planted a portion of herself in an enchanted cave sealing herself away from the harsh outside. Around 200,000 years ago Humans evolved and first appeared on Earth. Over the next few thousand years, the Human started to mutate, evolve and corrupt into the first Humanoid Creatures. The first of these creatures were the Witches, Wizards, and Oracles. The bodies of the humans became infused with magic, mutating the DNA giving them powers. They were almost entirely Human in appearance and could still produce offspring with them, so they were mostly not a problem. The next creatures to evolve were the Elves and then the Faries. The magic of the Wizards and Witches began to disfigure the humanoids giving them stronger magic and pointed ears. The magic and mutations continued still giving the humanoids even stronger magic, feathered or insectoid wings, and horns or antennae. These creatures were shunned and ignored by the Humans. To punish the Humans, the Faries decided to curse them. Vampires and Werewolves, the first creatures of the night were created. Forced to live an eternity cannibalizing the people they used to live with. The Vampires and Werewolves were again shunned and even feared by the Humans and were welcomed by the Creatures as part of their group of humanoid outcasts. The Vampire / Werewolf Wars The Creature Wars Humans and Creatures become separated and try to stay away from each other. Creatures began to attack Humans for mischief and/or food causing the Humans to become hostile. As the centuries went by, Creatures evolved and stopped trying to attack Humans; but the Humans stayed resilient and continued the attacks. It wasn't until the Humans began to dress like the Creatures, mocking them, for them to finally attack back leading to The Creature War. After the war, Creatures built numerous safe havens they call Compounds to hide from the humans. But the Humans still didn't give up trying to attack the Creatures. Eventually, the humans attacked full scale, starting The Second Creature War. With this war, the Creature gave up and found a way to escape the Humans of Earth and flee to The Creature World. The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Channel Category:Locations Category:Planets